In using 3C products (including Computer, Communication and Consumer electronics), it is possible to connect various external devices to the multimedia sockets equipped on 3C products in order to further expand additional or required functions. Such external devices may be, for example, an external hard disk driver, a flash drive, a multimedia audio-video apparatus or a keyboard and the like.
This type of devices, e.g., a flash drive, may be configured with several convenient features supporting hot plug-in and plug-and-play operations, therefore, as a 3C product operates, it is not required to deliberately shut down electrical power to perform insert or unplug actions, catastrophic damages or burnouts in the host device or flash drive can be prevented, and the newly inserted external device can be real-time detected and quickly in service. Hence, USB is now gradually considered as a publicly accepted standard specification in industry. So far, the USB technology has evolved from version 1.0 to 3.0 for many structural improvements. However, as the USB socket is typically built inside the 3C product, once damaged, users may find it is difficult to replace or fix it by themselves. Consequently, in the currently available structure, a structural design of two different outlines on both sides thereof is adopted in order to achieve a fool-proof effect thereby preventing damages to the USB socket due to inappropriate insert/unplug actions.
According to current designs, the electrically conductive terminals in a USB socket comprises an resilient structure, and upon inserting a USB plug therein, these conductive terminals are pressed down by the signal transmission terminals of the USB plug to retract and elastically and tightly contact thereto so as to assure stable electrical connections between the USB socket and the USB plug.
However, signal transmission volumes transferred through USB Type-C continuously and significantly ascend, so frequency of transmission signals needs to be elevated; in addition, due to a greater number of conductive terminals in USB Type-C and space-limited integral perspective size thereof, the complexity and compactness in the arrangement of the conductive terminals inevitably become more challenging. In particular, because of the increase in transmission signal frequency and shortened intervals between the signal transmission terminals, the possibility of crosstalk among such terminals becomes significant, and once such crosstalk issues do occur between neighboring terminals in a connector or even among signal terminals of adjacent connectors, the signal to noise (S/N) ratio during transmission operations may decrease such that neighboring signal transmission terminals start to interfere with each other, thus leading to lowered reliability and stability in use.
Moreover, common computer wireless mice or keyboards typically utilize high frequency Bluetooth signals as a means of transmissions, and connectors in general notebook computers, pad computers or relevant computing devices are mostly configured at adjacent locations, so the aforementioned radio frequency (RF) signal interferences may adversely affect the operation smoothness of the connectors.
Accordingly, the present invention attempts to provide an electrical connector plug which, on one hand, adds an electrical conductive structure at corresponding locations of signal transmission terminals transferring high frequency signals so as to reduce the transmission impedance of the high frequency signal terminals by means of capacitive effect, thus enhancing the signal intensity in high frequency signal transmissions, thereby elevating the S/N ratio of high frequency signals and maintaining good high frequency signal quality; on the other hand, it also provides a layer of protection to prevent the structure of the signal transmission terminals from being easily damaged due to excessive pressure thereupon, such that the stability and smoothness of USB Type-C connector plugs in terms of structural strength or high frequency signal transmissions can be greatly improved.